You never existed
by TakeMyHeartAndMakeASpade
Summary: Sisters Kagome and Persephone both were dropped into the Feudal Era by the mysterious Sacred well, but in two differn't places and two differn't times? My Oc I suck at summaries I know... Rating may change for some chapters (I'll let you know which ones) for lemons R & R


Persephone's P.O.V

"Kagome!" I heard Sota's voice rung in my ears. I looked out my room window and saw a bright blue light coming from sacred well house. I gasped and made my way towards it. "Sota! Sota!" It couldn't be a fire could it?!

kept running. Until I arrived in the well house where I found Sota in an unconscious heap. "Sota!" I shook and slapped him a few times until he awoke. "Where's Kagome? What happened?!" He stuttered and shakily pointed to the well. I cautiously shuffled to the well and looked inside. All I saw was darkness that soon turned to a red light that engulfed me.

When I opened my eyes again, I was laying on a blanket of snow in the middle of the night. I frantically looked at my surroundings. There were no buildings, or houses. I called for help at the top of my lungs. My voice echoed throughout the clearing. I heard a shuffling in the bushes then a tall dark figure coming towards me. I quickly covered my mouth and begun to run.

Strange place, Pitch black dark, Real smart...Good one Persephone! Call to the maniac. It's just like it the movies...the girl screams and gets killed.

I tripped and everything suddenly went black. Before my eyes shut fully, I saw a man with a long black braid...

* * *

"You've brought the wrong wench! I said for you to bring me the priestess that looked like Kikyo." The dark Hanyou scolded the mercenary. "She must've dropped off somewhere else." The mercenary crossed his legs and folded his arms. "Well...go fix your mistake Bankotsu. Kill the girl and find the priestess." said the Dark demon. "Lord Naraku...There's strong power I sensed when I carried her here. She may even be stronger than the priestess. I know you want her, but this girl may give us more of an advantage." Naraku didn't want to agree, but Bankotsu was right and since the women were sisters it will be easier to find the the other. The Hanyou nodded. "Gather information." Bankotsu stood, bowed, and was on his way.

* * *

In the basement

Persephone awoke chained to a stone wall. Her long black hair was draped over her face from the way she was hanging. She quickly flipped it over and to the side to look at her enclosure. She fought fiercely against the metal bindings until her captor entered the chamber. Persephone stared at him wide eyed. He wore an apron with splotches of blood, Some looked fresh others new, to protect his clothing from new liquids. "Okay now...What's your name..?" He was calm as he grabbed a bucket full of water and a sponge. He placed the objects beside her and looked to her for an answer. "And why should I tell you?" He sighed, but smirked. "I see...I should have figured as much. After all you are the sister of a stubborn reincarnated priestess...This is how it's gonna go." Bankotsu then pulled what looked like pliers made from rock and wood and a few, long, needle like, pokers out of the wet bucket. "If you cooperate...things may go well for you, but if you don't...I will hurt you." Persephone's breathing became rough and she could feel bile in her throat. "Understand?" She knew she had to be brave, but it was such a hard thing to do at a time like this. She felt like she wanted to die then and there. "Yes..." Her voice was high and struggled. Persephone was very beautiful, but the position she was in was ugly. Bankotsu pulled a lever up and down to lower her shackles until she was kneeling. He then pulled up a stool and sat in front of her. "Again...What is your name?"

Persephone's P.O.V

I hesitated for a moment. "Persephone..." My Mother named me Sun. I hated that name. When I was a little girl, she'd only call me by my name when she told me she hated me or when she hit me. The reason she died was because she was trying to hit me in our car...She didn't see the turn...

After a few years of waiting, Mrs. Higurashi adopted me. I was 12 years old then. I pretended as though I didn't remember my own name, so she gave me a new one...Persephone. I finally belonged, but I brought trouble to the Higurashi home. My father...who gave me up...who wanted nothing to do with me...stalked me. He followed me home from school and I often found him watching me from my window, but I stupidly said nothing...

"Persephone hn...? How did you get here Persephone?" His words were slowly and carefully chosen. It was like he was waiting to catch me in a lie. I had to think fast...Before I had the chance to speak I felt a sharp, stinging, pain jolt through my arm. I shrieked at the sight of it crawling through my wrist. The crimson blood dripped of the needle and into the bucket, turning it a light red. "Don't even try to lie...out with the truth."

"The Well!...I came...through...the well..." The pain was awful. It was affecting my ability to speak. "What well...? and don't think about saying the Bone eaters well because I was watching that thing like a hawk for your fucking sister." My sister? Kagome? What did he want with her? I had decided I would have to protect everything I knew about her to keep her safe. "I don't know...what you're talking...about! What bone eaters well?!" His eyes narrowed, but I truly didn't know. "Keh...Maybe you don't...Then I don't have much use for you..." I didn't like the sound of that. He became furious with my lack of knowledge. He got the rest of the tools from the bucket and finished what he started.

* * *

New blood stains were painted onto his apron and the bucket was a true red. I kneeled limply. The only thing holding me up were my bindings.

Bankotsu rung a silent bell and returned to his seat. "While we wait for his Lord ship...Tell me how old are you?" He was calm once again. My eyes were crusted over from dried tears and blood. My hair was slick with sweat which stuck to the exposed skin from my torn shirt. My torn tang top was showing quite a lot of cleavage, but the way I felt at the moment...I didn't give a damn. "Fifteen.." My answer was quiet, but loud enough to for him to understand. "You know you're very beautiful Persephone." He grabbed my chin, so I'd look him in the eye. "But your filthy." The short, fat, man with two red marks on each cheek entered with a towel and other items that looked like bathing supplies. "Brother, Naraku gave me order to wash the girl before he comes back." He nodded and winked at me before he left the room.


End file.
